solo tu y yo
by NB y You
Summary: Jeremi siempre podía hablar con Aelita cuando el quisiera pero que pasaría se el desperdiciara esos momentos con ella y otro de sus amigos valorara cada segundo con ella. si se bastaran ellos solos
1. Chapter 1

**NB: este fic está dedicado a una escritora especial que nos motivo a hacer un fic de esta pareja dándonos la idea principal**

**You: queremos aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de code lyoko nos pertenece. Porque si fuera Jeremi no estaría con Aelita. Para aclarar:**

**You: hablando**

**You: _pensando_**

**You: GRITO MUY FUERTE**

**You: acentuado**

**NB y You: DISFRUTEN EL FIC!**

**Capitulo 1**- charlas

Era un día tranquilo en el instituto, Ulrich y Yumi se encontraban dando un pase por el instituto, Jeremi en su habitación trabajando en su computadora y Odd también se encontraba en la suya pero no precisamente estudiando, estaba descansando sobre su escritorio porque se quedo jugando juegos de computadora hasta tarde…

"**RIP-RIP"**

La computadora de Jeremi comenzó a sonar, era Aelita que solicitaba una conversación con el…

**Jeremi**: hola Aelita que pasa…- Jeremi se encontraba ocupado y no tenía tiempo de hablar con nadie

**Aelita**: hola Jeremi como estas- Aelita estaba de buen humor y deseaba hablar con uno de sus amigos y Jeremi era su única opción- tenía ganas de hablar con alguien…- pero fue interrumpida

**Jeremi**: **solo para eso**- Jeremi estaba muy ocupado como para hablar con ella- tengo mucho que hacer no tengo tiempo- Jeremi se disponía a cerrar la conversación

**Aelita**: pero… no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar- puso una cara triste que le hubiese partido el corazón a cualquiera- pero si te molesto…

**Jeremi**: haa… que te parece si te envió con Yumi para que hables con ella- puso una cara de fastidio por que se tardaba mucho

**Aelita**: ¡ENSERIO GRACIAS!- se encontraba muy feliz porque tendría con quien conversar

Jeremi comenzó a teclear su computadora permitiéndole el acceso a Aelita a cualquier computadora

**Jeremi**: y… ¡ENVIAR!- Jeremi no se fijo a quien envía a Aelita pero no le dio importancia porque ya nadie lo volvería a molestar.

Aelita apareció en un computador de una de las habitaciones pero no había nadie…

**Aelita**: ¿Yumi? … ¿hay alguien?- puso una cara de decepción, se disponía a volver con Jeremi y que la reenviara pero un sonido la hiso mirar hacia abajo…

**Odd**: mmm…- era el sonido de una persona durmiendo

**Aelita**: ¿Odd?... que mono..- Aelita se quedo mirando a Odd dormir porque parecía un angelito…

**Aelita**: Odd... Despierta…- le hablo con una dulce vos para despertarlo

**Odd**: Aelita… eres..- Odd comenzó a hablar dormido y Aelita se percato de ello-…muy linda…

**Aelita**: Odd...- _está soñando conmigo-_ Aelita se sentía más que feliz por eso- Odd Despierta- le hablo con una vos un poco más fuerte para despertarlo...

**Odd**: mmm…- comenzó a abrir los ojos muy despacio- ¿Aelita?...

**Aelita**: hola- saludo muy animada por hablar con el

**Odd**: ¡que! Que haces aquí…- Odd estaba sorprendido y muy feliz al mismo tiempo

**Aelita**: bueno… quería hablar con alguien y Jeremi estaba muy ocupado…- Odd puso una expresión de tristeza pensando que quería hablar con Einstein envés de con el- entonces me habilito para poder hablar con cualquiera de ustedes, quería hablar con Yumi pero al parecer me equivoque y termino en tu CPU- ¡_el mejor error de mi vida!- _termino de contar Aelita

**Odd**: hoo... ya veo… bueno mándale mis saludos…- puso una cara de decepción al saber que el que Aelita estuviera con él fue un simple error- adiós…

**Aelita**: pero prefiero hablar **contigo**. Mucho más que con Jeremi o que con Yumi- dijo con una sonrisa

**Odd**: ¡ENSERIO!- Aelita afirmo con la cabeza-¡SI!- Odd salto de su asiento con mucha alegría a lo que alita también sonrio- bueno… princesa de que quieres hablar- decía un Odd ya más calmado

**Aelita**: bueno- se ruborizo por la cortesía con la que la trataba Odd- me gustaría…

Y haci se la pasaron la tarde hablando de todos los temas que podían. No les importaba de que, mientras que pudieran seguir hablando

**Aelita**: jaja… eres muy simpático Odd- Odd le avía contado uno de sus muchos chistes- sabes creo que la a partir de ahora vendré más seguido por aquí…

**Odd**: siempre serás bienvenida princesa

Justo en ese momento entro Ulrich…

**Ulrich**: Hola Odd… ¿Aelita?

**NB: bueno hasta aquí por ahora**

**You: no se qué le ve Aelita a Jeremi, es un cerebrito antipático y solitario, ni siquiera se atrevía a meterse code lyoko**

**NB: bueno esperamos que les gustara y pronto subiremos otros capitulo**

**You: pero solo si hay reviews**

**NB: vamos hermano eso no es lo importante**

**You: ciero…**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NB: bueno… perdón por tardar tanto en poner el segundo capitulo**

**You: no organizábamos bien nuestras historias**

**NB: las aclaraciones son las mismas del capítulo pasado**

**You: ahora el nuevo capítulo…**

Capitulo 2- acercamiento…

**Ulrich**: hola Odd… ¿Aelita?

**Odd**: he jeje…. Hola Ulrhi…- _justo a quien quería ver_- pensó con sarcasmo

**Aelita**: ¡Ho! Como estas Ulrich- esto era un poco incomodo

**Ulrich**: hee…estoy bien… y ¿qué hacían?- los miro con expresión de duda

**Odd**: he… ¿Acaso yo te pregunto qué hacías con Yumi?- muy ingenioso de parte de Ulrich

**Ulrich**: bueno, bueno no pregunto…- los miro con sonrisa traviesa-… pero lo averiguaré…

**Aelita**: de acuerdo… creo que yo sobro aquí… nos vemos Odd- dijo eso y se fue

**Odd**: aww….

**Ulrich**: y… que hacían…-seguía hablando sin darle mucha importancia

**Odd:** hablábamos… - dijo sin mirarlo

**Ulrich**: solo… ¿hablando?- tenia la ceja levantada

**Odd**: sip… algún problema con eso…- ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa relajada

**Ulrich**: por mí no… pero tú sabes a quien si…- ahora con voz más seria

**Odd**: oye… tú crees que…-al darse vuelta ve que Ulrich ya esta acostado-¿porque estas durmiendo?

**Ulrich**: porque ya son las 10:30…-dijo fastidiado

**Odd**: QUE SON LAS QUE!- se alarmo y vio su reloj y era cierto

**Ulrich**: y que tiene…a ti te gusta dormir…

**Odd**: pero no sin antes cenar…- hacia puchero

**Ulrich**: ¿cuánto tiempo hablaste con Aelita?- dijo arqueando una ceja

**Odd**: por lo visto…todo el día… ha…bueno…- se resigno y se dispuso a dormir

Era domingo por la mañana…

Todos los héroes de Lyoko se encontraban desayunando. Ulrich comía unos huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja, Yumi comía unas tostadas con un vaso de leche y Jeremi comía un tazón de cereal. Por otra parte Odd comía todo lo anterior incluyendo un cruasán, huevos fritos y tocino, una rebanada de pastel etc…

**Yumi**: vaya…hoy si estas hambriento Odd- dijo asombrada por semejante cantidad de comida

**Jeremi**: es verdad jamás te vi comer tanto… y ¿por cierto dónde estabas ayer en la cena? – Yumi también se preguntaba lo mismo

**Odd**: hee…bueno…yo…verán…-_vamos cerebro piensa algo…-_de los nervios no decía nada

**Ulrich**: que no es obvio…- hablo Ulrich para salvar a su amigo-… el flojo de Odd se quedo dormido estudiando…- si que era buen mentiroso

**Yumi**: jaja Odd estudiando…mejor inventabas otra escusa como…que estuvo teniendo una cita con Aelita jaja- vaya que las mujeres lo saben todo-… pero si no nos quieren contar por mi bien

**Jeremi**: hablando de Aelita….Yumi como te fue con ella ayer- Jeremi recordó que la envió con ella

**Yumi**: pero…yo pase todo el día con Ulrich ayer- dijo con cara de duda

**Jeremi**: que pena…Aelita se debió quedar sola esperando y al final se fue de regreso a Lyoko- Jeremi seguía sin darle importancia

En ese momento de la cocina comenzaron a escucharse gritos, todos fueron a ver y lo que vieron de verdad impactaba. Todos los hornos parecían lanza llamas , incluso los hornitos echaban fuego…

**Cocinero**: SOCORRO!AYUDA!- el pobre hombre estaba debajo de una mesa intentando cubrirse

**Ulrich**: esto tiene la firma de XANA- dijo de forma seria

**Yumi**: tienes razón andando

Todos salieron de la cafetería en dirección a la fabrica… al llegar Jeremi se coloco en la súper computadora vitalizando a todos

EN LYOKO…

Todos aparecieron en la zona de bosque y vieron a dos cangrejos que iban hacia ellos. Odd comenzó a disparar hacia ellos haciendo que pararan, Ulrich corrió y le corto las patas delanteras a uno dejándolo vulnerable, Yumi aprovecho y lanzo un avanico destruyendo al primer cangrejo. Odd aprovecho y escalo un "árbol" y salto encima del cangrejo…

**Odd**: toma esto araña súper desarrollada- disparo al centro haciéndolo desaparecer

**Ulrich**: excelente trabajo y ahora donde vamos

**Jeremi**: tienen que ir en dirección al este y llegaran a la torre en la que esta Aelita

**Yumi**: ¡andando!- todos fueron en dirección a la torre…

**Aeltia P.O.V.**

Me encontraba dentro de la torre, todo lo que podía escuchar eran los disparos de las cucarachas, abejas, y una araña, no paraban de disparar a la torre, solo escuchaba sus disparos y el latido de mi corazón…

**Aelita**: Odd…salvame…- estaba tan asustada que creí oírlo gritando mi nombre…

**Odd**: Aelita…- wow si que la mente es poderosa, pero…que paso con los disparos..

En ese momento mire afuera y vi a Odd y a los demás peleando contra los monstruos, Ulrich peleaba contra las cucarachas mientras Yumi lo cubría del ataque de las abejas…pero..y la araña… miro a mi costado y para mi suerte estaba ahí esperándome… se acercaba a mi… comenzó a correr pero esa cosa me seguía…estaba al borde del precipicio cuando esa criatura exploto , abrí mis ojos y estaba Odd en lugar de esa cosa… me alegre tanto que corrí hacia él y lo abrase…

**Odd**: tranquila princesa…ya esto…estamos aquí!- correspondió el abraso

**Ulrich**: mjum!- mire hacia adelante y vi a Yumi y Ulrich ambos con una ceja arqueada

**Aelita**: he… Odd- el me soltó y también los vio

**Jeremi**: he…chicos pasa algo…- al parecer no nos vio

**Yumi**: no...Tranquilo aquí no pasa nada- nos dedico una sonrisa al igual que Ulrich

**Jeremi**: hee…bueno… la torre esta en dirección norte- uf…estuvo cerca

Entonces todos comenzamos a correr hacia la torre…en el camino Odd y Urich iban al frente y Yumi y yo las seguíamos por atrás…

**Yumi**: y…que pasa entre tú y Odd- seguía con una sonrisa

**Aelita**: que..yo..no..bueno…veras..he…- seguramente ya estaba más colorada que mi pelo

**Yumi**: ¿estuvieron hablando ayer verdad?- como es que ella..

**Aelita**: como…- esperaba que fuera solo entre Odd y yo

**Yumi**: tranquila el no me lo dijo…yo adivine…- ahora puede leer la mente

**Aelita**: no le cuentes a Jeremi…-dije un poco apenada

**Yumi**: ¿porque?

**Aelita**: él se enojaría y dejaría de intentar desvirtualizarme

**Yumi**: supongo…

**Odd P.O.V.**

Ulrich tenía una sonrisa desde que Aelita y yo nos abrasamos y de verdad me incomodaba …

**Odd**: oye…- dijo sin mirarlo

**Ulrich**: ¿sí?- seguía con esa sonrisa de….

**Odd**: ¿porque sonríes?

**Ulrich**: ¿no te gusta que tu mejor amigo sea feliz?- MALDICION…. Y seguía con su sonrisa

**Odd**: déjame retractarme… ¿porque sonríes desde que Aelita me abraso?- dije con fastidio

**Ulrich**: ¿acaso no puedo estar feliz por ti?

**Odd**: porque debería alegrarte que Aelita me abrase- DONDE ESTA LA MALDITA TORRE…

**Ulrich**: porque mi amigo abraso a una chica linda o acaso Aelita te parece fea- el tiene todo esto ensayado verdad…

**Odd**: a que quieres llegar- vamos al grano amigo…

**Ulrich**: yo llegue hace mucho Odd tu eres el que no se da cuenta- dijo con su sonrisa #$%&?

**Odd**: y se puede saber de que no me estoy dando cuenta

**Ulrich**: que desde que mencione a Aelita estas sonrojado… Ho mira llegamos- esperen que mi dignidad se quedo atrás…

**Sin P.O.V**

Al llegar vieron a dos arañas que cubrían la torre. Yumi fue hacia ellas pero una fue más rápida y disparo primero, el proyectil estaba por llegar a Yumi pero Ulrich lo recibió en su lugar y debido al daño que tenia de las otra peleas desapareció

**Yumi**: ¡Ulrich!...malditos- al decir eso lanzo dos abanicos en dirección a las arañas eliminando a una y dañando gravemente a la otra. Odd aprovecho y salto a la otra araña destruyéndola pero al hacer eso los datos de la araña rodearon a Odd y desaparecieron…

**Odd**: ¿que fue eso?...

Aelita al ver que el peligro paso se acerco a Odd…

**Aelita**: ¿Odd estas bien?- dijo algo ruborizada

**Odd**: si gracias- ambos miraban hacia diferentes lados ocultando su sonrojo

**Yumi**: si terminaron su acto amor infantil podríamos terminar con esto…- dijo con una sonrisa

**Aelita**: HO! Si claro- entro a la torre y ingreso el código…- otra vez sola…- bajo la cabeza

**Jeremi**: listo… ahora los traigo de regreso…- empezó a teclear la computadora- y…

En ese momento Yumi desapareció…

**Aelita**: adiós…Odd- _no te vayas_- hablo desde sus adentros

**Odd**: nos..Vemos- _si solo pudiera quedarme…- _pensó lo mismo

Odd cerró los ojos y… nada paso…

**Odd**: he…Einstein que pasa?- se encontraba confundido

**Jeremi**: al parecer…cuando destruiste a la araña sus datos se integraron con los tuyo sobre cargando tu sistema y impidiendo la desvirtualizacion – explico Jeremi

**Odd**: he…en español-eso no lo ayudo a que entendiera

**Aelita**: significa que…no te podrás ir por un tiempo – ¡_SI!_- debido a que estas sobre cargado…- Aelita se gano un sonrojo

**Odd**: ENCERIO!- Odd estaba a punto de gritar de la alegría

**Jeremi**: al parecer…solo te tienes que mantener un tiempo en Lyoko para descargarte

**Odd**: buuueeno…si no hay más remedio me quedare un tiempo por mi mundo favorito- dijo Odd con una sonrisa zurrona

En ese momento llegan Ulrich y Yumi…

**Ulrich**: pobre de ti…- dijo Ulrich con sarcasmo

**Jeremi**: no es para relajarte Odd, si algún virus te destruyera morirías de verdad por la carga de energía – dijo Jeremi con tono serio- por lo tanto te deberás quedar con Aelita en la torre si X.A.N.A ataca

**Odd**: no te preocupes estaré bien- hablo despreocupado

**Jeremi**: deacuerdo…- en ese momento todos se disponían a irse

**Odd**: bueno…parece que solo quedamos tú y yo princesita- dijo Odd un poco sonrojado

**Aelita**: supongo…y…que quieres hacer…- estaba igual que Odd

**Odd**: me gustaría…

**NB: ta-da**

**You: bueno eso es todo esperamos que les haya gustado**

**NB: lamentamos la tardanza pero…mejor no poner escusas jeje**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NB: (se fija de que no hay nadie) creo que no hay nadie hermano…**

**You: estas seguro…(sale de atrás)…bueno dejemos el capitulo y…(ven que todo mundo los ve)**

**NB: he…hola?...perdón por tardar jejeje…**

**You: bueno imagino que ya no quieren esperar mas así que…**

* * *

Capitulo 3- solos tu y yo…

Odd: bueno…parece que solo quedamos tú y yo princesita- dijo Odd un poco sonrojado

Aelita: supongo…y…que quieres hacer…- estaba igual que Odd

Odd: me gustaría…tener una cita- dijo de forma relajada y con una sonrisa

**Aelita**: u-u-una ci-cita –su color rojo combinaba con su ropa- ¿c-con quien?

**Odd**: con ¡XANA!-dijo de forma burlona- Con quien crees contigo

**Aelita**: ¡ho! si cla-claro…-se sentía torpe por preguntar algo tan tonto

**Odd**: ¿y bien?

**Aelita**: y bien ¿qué?

**Odd**: vamos a salir o no

**Aelita**: bueno…yo…yo…-dudo unos segundos- s-s-si me gustaría salir contigo

**Odd**: ¡EXCELENTE!- grito emocionado – bueno vamos- dijo ofreciéndole su mano para que la acompañara

**Aelita**: ¿a-a donde?

**Odd**: tu solo sígueme- le regalo una sonrisa de confianza

**Aelita**: bueno…está bien –la pobre chica tenía cierta duda al respecto pero confiaba plenamente en Odd

**Odd** le pidió que sierre los ojos y ella lo hizo un poco asustada. Si esto era una broma Odd iba a salir de lyoko de una cachetada por jugar con los sentimientos de Aelita. Odd la guio a la torre y se pararon en el borde del circulo…

**Aelita**: O-Odd…¿qué quieres hacer exactamente?- la pobre chica estaba asustada, además seguía con los ojos cerrados

**Odd**: tu solo relájate- la abraso desde atrás lo que causo que Aelita se tensara- confía en mi…- le susurro al oído y hizo que Aelita se relajara completamente hasta que…

**Aelita**: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ella abrazaba a Odd con todas sus fuerzas debido a que estaban cayendo en picada- ESTAS LOCO!

**Odd**: si pero por ti !- Aelita abrió los ojos y lo miro sorprendida

**Odd**: ciérralos y no los abras que ya llegamos – ella obedeció y los cerro, Odd se agarro de otra plataforma, subió a Aelita y después subió el- listo solo un poco mas…

Salieron de la torre en la que se encontraban y Aelita sintió una fuerte corriente de viento…

**Odd**: permíteme… - la cargo como si fuera una princesa- …si caminamos te darás cuenta de donde estamos…- y comenzó a caminar y cada tanto dar un buen salto

**Aelita**: estamos…en el decierto?- intento adivinar

**Odd**: nop

**Aelita**: en el bosque?- error

**Odd**: acabamos de estar allí jeje

**Aelita**: es cierto jijiji. Entonces en…EL SECTOR 5- dijo un poco asustada

**Odd**: claro- dijo jugando

**Aelita**: puedo abrir los ojos?

**Odd**: solo falta un poco mas- dio un gran salto y luego dio otro y otro y bueno fueron muchos hasta que se detuvo

**Aelita**: ¡YA LOSE!- abrió los ojos- las montañas…-miro asombrada el lugar donde se encontraba

Se encontraban en una montaña increíblemente alta, mucho más que cualquier otra, en el centro había un árbol de buen tamaño, la neblina cubría todo dejando ver un vasto paisaje que parecía una inmensidad de nubes que nunca acababa era un lugar hermoso y se encontraba en una de las zonas más peligrosas, quien lo diría

**Odd**: y esto no lo es todo…-señalo el cielo y Aelita lo miro y quedo aun mas impactada. Se veían datos que parecían estrellas fugaces yendo a una gran velocidad. De un hermoso color amarillo, purpuró, azulado, rosáceo (si encuentran un color más raro avísenos) que viajaban a una velocidad increíble por el ciber espacio…

**Aelita**: es lo más hermoso que jamás he visto- miraba con ilusión el hermoso cielo digital- ¿cómo es posible que nunca hayamos visto esto?

**Odd**: la neblina siempre cubría todo y como soy el único con la habilidad para escalar montañas me fue más fácil subir y encontrar este lugar. Ven…-la guio hasta la base del árbol y se sentó y ella junto a él, estuvieron contemplando el "cielo" durante un largo rato- he..hem Aelita- Odd se comenzó a sonrojar

**Aelita**: ¿si?- lo miro con una sonrisa

**Odd**: bueno te quería preguntar…-su cola comenzó a jugar con una piedrita- si te sigue gustando Einstein

**Aelita**: el científico bueno nunca lo conocí y creo que muy viejo para mi…

**Odd**: no ese Einstein, hablo de Jeremi – con voz apagada temiendo la respuesta

Aelita: sabes…me gustaba Jeremi el es muy listo- dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento Odd sintió como todo su mundo se fue, X.A.N.A se puede quedar con el planeta ahora él le da igual. Estaba a punto de levantarse y saltar por el acantilado para ser destruido permanentemente.

**Aelita**: sabes…-dirigió su mirada hacia Odd- Jeremi podría ser el chico más listo que conozco – cada palabra le rompía mas el espíritu- la verdad de todo lo que hablamos el me hizo darme cuenta de algo- dijo acercándose a Odd con una gran sonrisa

**Odd**: ¿qué?...- lo dijo casi como un suspiro de resignación, resignación de la vida

**Aelita**: que no soporto a los chicos listos- y le regalo un beso en la mejilla a Odd

Odd sintió como todas sus fuerzas volvían de un solo golpe y pregunto "¿y qué clase de chicos te gustan?" y lo dijo con una voz más segura y un tanto seductora

**Aelita**: los alegres para que me muestren el lado positivo de todo, los chistoso para que siempre me hagan reír, mujeriegos para que todas la chicas me envidien- dijo acercándose mas y mas a Odd

**Odd**: sabes conozco a alguien así

**Aelita**: yo también – salto hacia Odd y le dio un fuerte y apasionado beso, a pesar de ser su primero eso no la detuvo y Odd se sentía en el cielo y besaba a un ángel

Después de un "corto" beso y otros 5 "cortos" besos más se limitaron a sentarse recostados en la base del árbol hasta quedarse dormidos. Aelita estaba recostada en el hombro de Odd y el recostado sobre Aelita.

A la mañana siguiente Jeremi despertó muy temprano y fue a ver como se encontraba Odd. Al llegar a la fábrica comenzó a buscar en su computador la localización de Odd y Aelita. Cuando los encontró fue su corazón el que termino destrozado al ver a Aelita y a Odd durmiendo juntos (no malpiensen) bajo un árbol. Se lleno de sentimientos que lo carcomían por dentro al ver a esos dos juntos y mas al ver como la cola de Odd abrasaba a Aelita atrayéndola y a ella abrasando con más fuerza a Odd. El ya no soportaba la imagen y simplemente se limito a pararse e irse del lugar con total calma y la mirada baja al darse cuenta de que alguien le había robado a Aelita y el se había quedado solo…por ahora…

* * *

**NB: hola querido público, finalmente le traemos el tercer capítulo de nuestro fic**

**You: la mentamos mucho la tardanza y esperemos que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**NB: lamentamos se sea tan corto pero...**

**You: no queríamos hacerlos esperar**

**NB: se que parece un capítulo final pero no es así**

**You: se que por el titulo parece un final pero no es así**

**NB: les prometemos que pronto subiremos otro capítulo ustedes solo esperen**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
